greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
Istus
This page may be a Stub or not include some information. For a full article on the topic with citations, please see ' ' at Greyhawkonline.com. Istus is the Baklunish goddess of Fate, Destiny, Divination, the Future, and Honesty. Her symbol is a golden spindle with three strands. Description Istus is the most powerful of the Baklunish deities, but aloof from mortals and immortals alike, concerning herself only with the fate of the universe. She is depicted in three different ways: as an old crone, as a mature and haughty noble dame, and as a cold and unfeeling young maiden. She carries a golden spindle, with which she spins the future into the present, thus weaving the web of fate. Relationships Istus holds herself aloof from all other gods, even those of her own pantheon. The mendicant Daoud was a servant of the Lady of Our Fate in life. Istus is said to have a strange companion, a cloudlike being who is a prince from the Demiplane of Time. In the course of events in the adventure Fate of Istus, Istus creates a being known as the Morgorath who appears in a variety of guises, behaving sometimes as an ally and sometimes as an adversary. Rudd does not get along with Istus, as Rudd has a big problem with the idea of predestination. Realm Istus dwells within the Web of Fate, which is thought by some to be a realm in the Outlands and by some to be a pocket universe beyond the known cosmology, or perhaps a demiplane within the Ethereal Plane. All times and places are open to Istus as long as she holds her spindle; if she loses it, she must return home immediately. Dogma In the strange metaphysics of the worshippers of Istus, the multiverse is conceived of as an intricate mesh of interconnected threads, with everything connected to everything else. They are believers in predestination, although the threads of fate are sometimes slack enough that destiny can be altered in some small way. Because the future is for the most part foreordained, it can be permitted by those with the skills to perceive how the threads are linked. Clerics of Istus teach that acceptance of one's fate is the only honest approach; those who strive too hard against Fate will only meet their own foreordained ruins. Worshipers Because Fate is callous and often unkind, only cynical and unfeeling people tend to make Istus their patron. Centers of Istus' worship are in Dyvers, the Free City of Greyhawk, Rauxes, Rel Mord, and Stoink. She is also worshipped in Bissel, the Bright Lands, Ekbir, Ket, the Plains of the Paynims, the Tiger Nomads, Tusmit, the Wolf Nomads, and Zeif. Clergy Istus has few true followers. Her clerics tend to be stoic and cynical, having seen all the extremes of mortal destinies. They use divinations to discern what fate will bring, and are called upon by nobles and other important people to make predictions about the future. They hold honesty as a virtue, and teach the importance of accepting one's destiny and role in the world. Eighty percent of them are female. Clerics of Istus wear gray or black robes. Higher ranking clerics have formal vestments with weblike patterns. They must wear their holy symbols openly and allow their hair to grow at least six inches in length. Rituals Services to Istus include hangings of gauze, clouds of incense, the music of woodwinds, chanting, and meditation. Bibliography *Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Available online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Findley, Nigel, Dan Salas, Stephen Inniss, and Robert J. Kuntz. Fate of Istus. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *Gygax, Gary. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon #69. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *-----. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Holian, Gary, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds, and Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Moore, Roger E. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Noonan, David. Complete Divine. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2004. *Sargent, Carl. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Ward, James M. Greyhawk Adventures. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. Category:Gods of law Category:Gods of time and fate Category:Baklunish deities